The invention relates to a handgun, especially for projectiles or ammunition for projectors with an illumination, fog, smoke, tear gas, fire or explosion effect. More particularly, the invention relates to handguns of such type in which the parts of the gun are unfolded for use and wherein the gun can be disposed of after one-time use.
Such guns typically include a swiveling handle which, in a swiveled-in or folded position, covers up the trigger and which in a swiveled-out or unfolded position (i.e., swiveled by about 90.degree. in relation to the folded position), can be fixed in position. Such devices are light, cheap, consumable devices which in most cases are thrown away after a one-time use. They consist of a pipe made of cardboard, plastic or aluminum which contains the mass to be propelled, and of a hand firing device having the swiveling handle, primer percussion cap, and ejector.
Known handguns of this type frequently have a more or less precocked striker spring. That has the disadvantage that after a long time of storage, firing duds can occur because of the fatigue of the striker spring in consequence of too small a spring power. Also, many times a precisely determined cocking path of the firing pin is not guaranteed, which can contribute likewise to firing duds in consequence of variable spring pressures.
Also, the safety arrangements of known devices of this type do not do full justice to the requirements made of them. In the case of known devices, the firing arrangement is ready for firing after unfolding the swiveling handle. That can lead to accidents whenever, for example, the rifleman moves crouched in rough terrain with the handle unfolded. Also, the tensioning of the firing pin by the trigger on its front side, whereby the firing pin is not secured against reverse movement, can lead to an unintended cocking and release of the shot. In case of thrust on the device in an axial direction onto its rear end, the striker spring can be cocked automatically by the firing pin. Whenever in that case the firing pin is impelled forward, release of the shot can take place as a result of a break of the cocking finger of the trigger or also whenever, because of the force of inertia, the cocking finger has slipped out of its locking position.
A lock for the swiveling handle in its unfolded position, which would safely withstand the not inconsiderable recoil of the device, is also important. In one known arrangement, a locking button engages with a recess disposed on one side of the handle piece. As a result, the swiveling handle and the housing are loaded on one side as a result of the recoil. Upon firing of the device, this can lead to breaks in the material of the handle piece or of the housing and to a failure of the locking mechanism which, as a consequence, could lead to injuries of the marksman.
The invention is based on the task of developing a handgun of the initially stated type in such a way that the above-mentioned disadvantages will be avoided with simple constructional formation of the device parts. It is also an object to increase safety of the device with easy handling as well as to guarantee a constant striking force of the firing pin even in the case of a low precision manufacturing of the individual device parts.